<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Appetence by Nightskyfury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698552">Appetence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightskyfury/pseuds/Nightskyfury'>Nightskyfury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Boyfriend is a Vampire [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightskyfury/pseuds/Nightskyfury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's cravings for Nico's blood take a turn for the worst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Boyfriend is a Vampire [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Appetence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thought that came to Percy’s mind when we woke up was<em> ‘hungry.’</em> He buried his face into the pillow his head rested on and sighs from the whiff of Nico’s scent that lingered on the fabric pillowcase. He reached out to search for him but his hand came upon an empty space. Percy peered through half closed eyelids and realized Nico must have woken up before him. He gets up, stretches and, and leaves his boyfriend’s bedroom and finds Nico making himself breakfast in the small dorm room kitchen.</p><p>Jason is either still in bed or has already left for class so that means more alone time with Nico. He hasn’t noticed Percy yet, cooking what smelled like eggs and bacon while he hummed to himself. He’s still wearing his night clothes, black sweatpants and oversized navy blue t-shirt. The neck of the shirt hung off his shoulder slightly, exposing his pale neck.</p><p>Percy hungrily licks his lips and quietly approached Nico and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Nico startles and almost drops his spatula. “Morning,” Percy whispered. “Good morning to you,” said Nico. “You know you’re allowed to make noise.” Percy hums and buries his nose into Nico’s shoulder. Nico shrugs Percy off and he chuckles, kissing Nico’s shoulder. “Percy we need to talk,” said Nico as he turned off the heat from the stove. “Yeah, what’s up?”</p><p>Nico turns to face Percy and crosses his arms across his chest. “You know I don’t mind you feeding from me when you need to. But you have been getting more greedy these past few weeks to where you want blood every few hours. It’s my fault that I’ve been enabling you and I think we should set up boundaries from now on.” Percy felt a pang of guilt in his slow beating heart. Was he getting too greedy when it comes to his feedings? Percy thought it would be easier to just feed from Nico because there would be no need in having to go out and feed from different people every week. It saved him from the hassle.</p><p>But if it’s bothering Nico and could potentially lead to health issues related to blood loss, then it would be the right thing to start regulating his feeding. “You’re right,” said Percy. “Maybe I should cut back some. For both our sakes.” Nico smiles and pecks Percy on the lips. “Thanks. Now I need to finish up my breakfast.”</p><p>*****</p><p>A couple days later Nico and Percy sit in a secluded corner of the library so they could study for their spring midterms. Percy wasn’t really paying much attention, just doodling in his Ecology notes when he should be reviewing them. He was suddenly hit with a wave of cravings and Percy began to chew on the eraser of his pencil. These cravings are becoming a bit more frequent the past month and Percy’s wondering if he should start getting concerned about it.</p><p>Those concerns vanished as his mind wandered to thoughts of biting into soft flesh as he nawed into the wood of his pencil. The phantom taste of blood made his mouth water, a low growl rumbled in his chest. “Percy are you ok?” Percy’s mind snapped back into reality and he looked at Nico, whose eyebrows are furrowed with confusion. “I-I’m fine. I was just daydreaming.” Percy said. “Oh, ok.” Nico turns his head down to continue studying.</p><p>Percy tried to focus on his Ecology notes but he wasn’t taking in anything. His eyes would glance over at Nico and stare him down for a few long seconds until Percy tries to get his attention back to his notebook. Nico’s scent was now distracting him, making his cravings flare up more intensely. He swallowed thickly as he tried to suppress a moan of hunger.</p><p>His eyes wander once again to Nico and he focuses intently on the sliver of skin on his neck that peeked behind his long dark hair. Percy licked his lips hungrily, his fangs ached to bite into the flesh that was a barrier to that delectable crimson nectar he so desperately wants. “H-Hey Nico?” “Yeah, what’s up?” Percy bites on his lower lip. “I uh...I think I’m going to head back to my apartment. I’m feeling tired.” “Oh, ok. Do you want me to walk you back?”</p><p>Percy shakes his head. “No. It’s fine. I can make it by myself. I’ll see you later.” Percy packs up his things and slides out from the table. When he stands up from his chair his knees suddenly buckle under his weight and he collapses. “Percy?!” Nico was immediately at Percy’s side and threw his arm over his shoulders. “Can you stand?” “I...I think so…” Percy slowly gets back to his feet with Nico’s support. The sweet aroma from Nico’s skin clouded Percy’s mind. He dangerously close and he can feel himself succumb to the temptation of ripping Nico’s throat out…</p><p>Percy immediately jumps away and Nico stumbles. “Percy what’s wrong?” “I-I’m sorry, I really have to go!” Percy rushes downstairs to the 1st floor of the library and pushes through the doors.</p><p>*****</p><p>During the following three days the cravings got so intense Percy felt like he was sick. He couldn't get out of bed because he felt so mentally and physically drained. Percy’s friend and roommate Grover came into his room this morning to check up on Percy. “Do you need to see a doctor?” He asked as he placed the back of his hand to Percy’s forehead to check for fever. It took all of his will power not to grab Grover by the arm and tear open his neck with his teeth. The thought that he actually felt compelled to do such a thing scared him to his core. “I’ll go see a doctor soon,” Percy said shakily. “You want me to take you?” Grover asks. “N-No. I can get there by myself. I promise.” Grover reluctantly leaves Percy’s bedroom and closes the door behind him.</p><p>Is the reason why Percy feels like he’s going through some kind of withdrawal because he’s been feeding from Nico for the past year and a half? He doesn't know. He’s been blindly trying to figure out his vampiric nature all on his own ever since Luke turned him. He hasn’t met any other vampires since and it scared him to no end. Those fears have subsided since he met Nico because Percy felt like he doesn’t have to hide himself. But now? He’s worried that what’s happening to him might get worse soon.</p><p>Percy stayed in bed all day not moving an inch. The hunger pains were making his stomach ache, his throat felt like it was on fire, and his fangs were elongated to where they were poking out from his upper lip. He panted heavily, his hands clawed into the sheets as he chewed into his pillow. He would have felt embarrassed that he was practically teething on his pillow like an infant but it helped soothe his nerves somewhat.</p><p>By mid-afternoon the symptoms of those cravings have passed and Percy felt a little better. His phone dings, signaling that he got a text message.</p><p>Nico: Are you feeling any better?<br/>Percy: Yeah I think so.<br/>Nico: Cool. I’ll be heading over afterclass.</p><p>Percy felt his heart sink a little. On any other day while Grover is working in the evening he wouldn’t mind Nico coming over to his apartment. But he’s not sure if it’s safe for him to come over yet. He kept Nico from coming by yesterday because he told him that he had a really contagious flu. Nico questioned if vampires could get the flu and Percy just waved it off saying it might be something that probably does happen to vampires.</p><p>30 minutes go by and Percy was feeling a lot better than before so he decides to take a quick shower and get dressed in fresh pajamas. Just as he dried off a knock sounded at the front door. Percy quickly put on underwear, sweatpants and a blue tank top and rushed to answer the door. “Hey.” Nico embraced Percy without warning and his mouth instantly pooled with saliva when his boyfriend’s scent hit him like a truck.</p><p>“H-Hey to you,” said Percy as he quickly pulled away. “I’m still kind of sick so you shouldn’t be too close.” “Ehh, it’ll be fine,” said Nico, waving his hand. “It ain’t gonna kill me. I just won’t kiss you today.” Percy gulped as he rubbed the back of his head and stared down at the floor. “Right. Well...you checked up on me and I’m feeling fine, so you should go home now.” Nico toes his sneakers off and slides them next to the door with his foot. “I have some time to spare. Let’s watch the new season of Castlevania! I’m so excited to see it with you!”</p><p>Nico rushes to the couch, turns on the TV, and puts on the Netflix channel. Percy reluctantly sits on the couch next to Nico and leans his head back. The burning in his throat was starting to become unbearable and his upper jaw was aching because his fangs were involuntarily elongating. Nico finds Castlevania and clicks on the first episode of season three. He cuddles up against Percy and Percy stiffens from the contact. “Do you know if you have a fever?” Nico asks. “I-I don’t know,” Percy says breathlessly. Nico raises his hand to check Percy’s forehead. “You do feel unusually warm, but not burning. Huh, maybe this is the vampire version of a fever. Imagine that.”</p><p>By the second episode Percy felt like he was losing his mind. His head felt clouded and heavy, his throat felt like he drank gasoline and set it on fire. Nico’s scent felt so overpowering all he could think of was blood, blood, blood. ‘He’s so close you can almost taste it.’ The thought made him mouth water and he’s been trying so hard not to drool like a dog for almost 2 hours. He could barely focus on the show. The only thing that would catch his eye was whenever a fight would break out and blood spatters everywhere. He swallows thickly at the sight of the blood, even if it’s animated it looks so appealing right now. He was panting heavily and he’s too exhausted to keep his breathing even.</p><p>“Percy are you ok?” Nico asks. He pauses the episode and looks at him with concern laced in his eyes. “Hungry,” Was all Percy managed to choke out. “Oh my God, is the flu affecting you that much?” Nico said, the worry in his voice made something break in Percy’s heart. “Here, you should get something in you.” Nico pulls his hair back and bares his neck. Without a moment’s hesitation Percy pounces on top of Nico with him lying on his back on the couch Percy hovering above him, staring him down like he's a three course meal.</p><p>“Percy?” A guttural growl rumbled deep in Percy’s chest. There was genuine fear in Nico’s eyes but it doesn’t register in Percy’s vampiric brain. He fangs seized for Nico’s throat and he bit down with a bit too much force. Nico cried out and tried to shove Percy off but he grabbed him by the wrists and held them in place.</p><p>A feeling of tranquility put Percy’s mind at ease. He no longer felt like he was dying. Percy eagerly gulps down the sweet blood, it soothed the burn in his throat and filled his stomach with warmth. It felt like pure bliss. A wave of euphoria washes over him, encouraging him to drink up a little more to have the feeling last a bit longer. The next thing Percy knew, he felt a fist punch up into his throat and he released Nico from his jaws, choking on air and blood.</p><p>It felt like a fog had lifted from Percy's mind because the moment he saw Nico in a pool of his own blood staring at the ceiling with glassy eyes, the panic immediately sobered him up from the sight. “Nico! Oh my God, Nico!” He picks him up from the couch and makes a sprint for the front door. Percy throws it open, grabs his car keys from the hook on the wall, and jumps off from the banister from the third floor and lands with a hard thud on the concrete. He rushes to his car, unlocks it, throws the passenger door open, and lays Nico in the back seat. Nico’s gasps for air gave Percy hope but it sent him into a paranoid frenzy that he’ll die at any moment.</p><p>He gets into the driver's seat and starts up the car. He pulls out of the parking lot and speeds to the nearest hospital a few miles away. He should have gone to the student medical center on campus but Percy was too panicked to consider it until he was half way there to the hospital. Nico was still wheezing in the backseat and Percy pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal. He wipes his mouth with his bloodied shirt, his mind screaming<em> ‘You could have killed him! You could have killed him! You could have killed him!’</em> How was he going to explain what happened? That an animal attacked? Like a dog? And where exactly?</p><p>Percy swerves in between cars, honking loudly and screaming “Get the fuck outta my way!” as he spotted the hospital from the rest of the buildings downtown. He speeds into the driveway and halts in front of the emergency room door. He jumps out from his car and throws open the back passenger door and carefully takes Nico out. ‘He’s still breathing.’</p><p>Percy rushed through the sliding door, the smell of antiseptic burned his nose and the fluorescent lights nearly blinded him. “Someone help!” He yelled. “He was attacked by an animal!” A group of nurses rushes toward Percy with a gurney and a lady takes Nico from Percy’s arms and lays him down. “What happened?” Another nurse asked. “I-I-I found him like this,” said Percy. “I don’t know what did this, it must have been some kind of animal.” “Where did you find him?” Percy shakes his head. “S-Somewhere near my apartment. I went for a jog and I saw him alongside the road.” The nurse nods and follows the other nurses wheeling Nico away.</p><p>*****</p><p>Percy couldn’t stand to stick around in the waiting room to see if Nico would make it. He drove back home feeling numb. He enters his apartment and closes the front door he left open. He slides down to the floor and buries his head into his knees. He lets out a sob, hot tears flood from his eyes as his fingers dig into his arms. He almost killed Nico, someone he loved deeply. This was one of his fears when Percy was turned two and a half years ago, that he will become a monster and hurt the people he cares about.</p><p>He slowly gets up from the floor and makes his way to the living room. Nico’s blood was pooled on the leather couch cushion and dripping on the wood floor. The sight of it made Percy’s stomach turn. He shuffles to the kitchen and tears some paper towels and reaches for the 409 cleaner from under the sink. He wipes off the blood from the couch and floor and uses some cleaner to catch any stains. Some of the blood already soaked into the wood of the floor but Percy couldn’t find himself to care. Hopefully Grover won’t notice.</p><p>After that, he runs back into the kitchen and opens up a drawer full of plastic grocery bags Grover and Percy use as mini garbage bags. He takes one out and stuffs the blood soaked paper towels into the bag and heads outside. He rushes down to the first floor and darts for the dumpster behind the complex and tosses the bag. He runs back up to his apartment and makes a beeline to his room. He dumps everything out of his backpack and stuffs it with as much clothes as he can fit in there along with his laptop, his phone, his chargers. He gets his wallet from his night stand and heads into the bathroom for his toothbrush and toothpaste.</p><p>Percy sets his stuff down and opens up his wallet to take out a blank check. He writes out his half of the rent for the month on the check and writes a note to Grover apologizing for leaving so soon. He stuffs his wallet back into his pocket and picks up his bag and walks out the door with his car keys in hand. Percy locks the door and goes down stairs to his car in the parking lot. He steps inside and closes the drivers door behind him. He sits there for a moment, the smell of Nico’s blood from the back seat made his hands tremble.</p><p>Percy can’t be near Nico anymore. He’s a danger to him now. He’s a danger to anybody. His phone buzzes in his bag. Percy unzips it and digs out his phone and sees an unknown number is trying to reach him. He answers it. “H-Hello?” “I know what you fucking did!”</p><p>Percy’s breath catches in his throat. “Bianca?” “You did this to my baby brother! You just couldn’t help yourself, could you? You monster!” She rasps. Percy swallows back a sob. “I-I didn’t mean to. I didn’t w-want to hurt him. Is he ok?” Bianca scoffs through the speaker. “No thanks to you. Hazel, Persephone, and my father were horrified. Do you have any idea what you put us through? What you put Nico through? He lost so much blood he looked like a corpse. My father was screaming because he thought he was going to lose his son. I have never seen him like that since my mother died.”</p><p>Bianca took a sharp intake of breath and then there was a long pause at the other end of the line. All Percy could say was how sorry he was. “I was right to be wary of you. I can’t believe I let you convince me that there was nothing for me to worry about,” said Bianca, her voice breaking through the speaker. Percy couldn’t respond anymore. His apologies turned into whimpers. “I won’t call the police on you, because there’s no fucking way they’re going to believe that a vampire tried to kill my brother. You better stay away from him, or I’ll find a way to kill you.”</p><p>Bianca hangs up. Percy leans into the steering wheel and sobs. His tears soon dried up and he manages to regain his composure. He puts his car key into the ignition and starts the car. He needs to gain back control of his thirst or else someone would fall prey to him and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stop himself before he kills them. There’s only one other vampire he knows who could help him, and Percy hates he has to crawl back to him so soon.</p><p>He needs to find Luke Castellan.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, sorry for dropping off the face of the earth. <br/>It's been a while since I came back to this series. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>